


Five Song-Inspired Alec & Magnus Snippets

by SamuelJames



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Five Ficlets Music Meme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five snippets based from listening to songs on shuffle in Windows Media Player. One of those write for the length of the song things. Four are Alec/Magnus one is Alec only. The Alec only one is not canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Song-Inspired Alec & Magnus Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit of editing for clarity or to finish a sentence when the song ran out.

Live High by Jason Mraz  
  
There were sparks against his skin as Magnus touched him softly, his fingers following dance steps only he knew. Alec bit back a moan as fingertips brushed the inside of his thigh but skirted past his dick.  
  
"Please, Magnus."  
  
"Patience, beautiful."  
  
Magnus smiled at him and it gave him the same rush as it always did, to be beautiful in the older man's eyes and have Magnus want him so much. Alec took Magnus' hand in his and lifted it, pressing his lips to the fingertips and feeling a small spark against his lips.  
  
Magnus moved then, perhaps feeling Alec had been teased enough.  
  
Dead Ringer For Love by Meatloaf  
  
It had sickened him at first to see Magnus approach the demon masquerading as him but Magnus' soft look had changed at the last second, becoming fierce as he so often was in battle.  
  
Alec had been about to warn Magnus that it wasn't him but there was no need and soon the pale imitation of him was lying dead at Magnus' feet. Alec crossed the room quickly and Magnus brushed his hair back.  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
"I'm okay, he just got the jump on me. I didn't know he could shift forms so easily. How could you tell?"  
  
Magnus murmured a few words and brushed his fingers over the now healed skin on Alec's forehead. "I should like to be romantic, love, and say I just knew but he couldn't fake your smell."  
  
The One That Got Away by Katy Perry  
  
Izzy had told him that he had to choose his own happiness, ignore what was expected of Shadowhunters and go for it but Alec couldn't bring himself to be open.  
  
When they'd met Magnus who helped them, it had been hard to push down on those feelings. It was the first time he'd liked someone who returned those feelings and yes he was naive but he could see that Magnus was interested.  
  
By the time he screwed up the courage to do something about it, Magnus had moved on.  
  
10,000 Nights by Alphabeat  
  
Alec stopped counting dates, nights spent in Magnus' bed, kisses. In the beginning it used to matter but when he told Izzy she said it was like he was expecting an ending. It had been years now since they'd kissed and he could wake with his husband, kiss him when he wanted to.  
  
Anniversaries came and went and they were more in love than ever. Magnus marked every birthday and anniversary, every new year like they mattered. His husband had seen the waxing and waning of centuries and yet marking each moment with Alec mattered to him.  
  
Alec twisted his wedding ring round on his finger and smiled. He has changed so much from the way he looked in his wedding pictures and people stare sometimes when they see him with Magnus but they know they are happy.  
  
We Are The Champions by Queen  
He is battle scarred, most Shadowhunters are except for the very young. He used not to care about them until he and Magnus got closer. The very first time he stripped off in front of Magnus, he'd bowed his head not wanting to see the way he was being looked at.  
  
Magnus had stepped right into his personal space and tilted Alec's chin up slightly so that Alec was looking him in the eye.  
  
"You are gorgeous, Alexander."  
  
"I'm marked, scarred. It's not beautiful."  
  
"You are a warrior, but more importantly a survivor." 


End file.
